


a bad day

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But I Don’t Care For That, F/M, Fëanor and Nerdanel Invented Love, Of Course It Had To Be Reinvented After Select Events, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: fëanor is having a bad day. it will get substantially better.





	a bad day

Fëanáro flopped into bed, groaning into his pillow. Nothing had gone right today. The necklace he had made for his and Nerdanel’s anniversary had broken, Indis insisted on having him attend some pointless banquet with Vanyar diplomats, and Ñolofinwë, world’s most annoying teen, would not stop asking him questions.

Fëanáro was miserable. He contemplated screaming into his pillow, to alleviate his annoyance. 

“Are you alright?” Nerdanel asked, sounding far too amused as she stepped into the room. He flopped onto his back to glare at her, but couldn’t for very long, letting his head lay flat and staring at the ceiling.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled. His wife of almost a twenty years rolled her eyes at him, not that he saw it, and flopped next to him on the bed, stroking his hair.

“I think,” she mused, “that you’re not actually fine, and you’ve had what can be considered a rough day.”

She was right. 

“Maybe,” Fëanáro grumbled.

“Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to say a good thing about your day, and then I’m going to say a good thing about my day.”

“There were no good things about my day.”

“You mean to tell me that you, Curufinwë Fëanáro, did not make fun of Indis at least once?”

Fëanáro fought back a smile.

“Okay,” he admitted. “Maybe there was one good thing.”

“Good. See, it’s not so hard!” Nerdanel said, drawing a laugh out of her husband. She cherished the sound. Sometimes, he could be so busy and distracted by his work and his duties and prince and his complicated relationship with his family that he would forget to take a breath, look around, and realise that life was not all about work, that it was okay to smile and take joy in everything, no matter how small.

“Go ahead, then. It’s your turn,” he said, smiling at her. Nerdanel took a deep breath, looking over to him with a smile.

“One good thing that happened to me is that I found out that I’m pregnant.”

Fëanáro bolted up, eyes wide as he whipped his head in Nerdanel’s direction. A delighted smile spread across his face. 

“Really?” He asked. 

Nerdanel nodded, smiling back at him. A laugh escaped Fëanáro’s lips, and he leaned over her, pressing kiss after kiss all over her face, presumably on each one of her many freckles. 

“I love you I love you I love you I love you,” he said, over and over until she pulled him down for a real kiss, the both of them smiling against each other. 

“Still having a bad day?” She asked as Fëanáro, lying beside her once more, gently placed a hand on her stomach. 

“Not even a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this whole ‘fics that are only one very soft domestic scene’ thing


End file.
